En este momento que es lo que quieres II
by yatta
Summary: historias que se desprenden de: ¨En este momento que es lo que quieres?¨...Harry quiere pasar el dia con Draco todos estaran en Hogsmeade pero el rubio tiene sus propios planes, Harry recibira una misteriosa carta de... averiguenlo
1. Tatuajes del alma

Esta se desprende del fic de ¨En este momento que es lo que quieres?¨ Si no lo han leído y no lo pediré pues son 19 cap no creo que tengan mucho problema en entender, solo daré una breve explicación aquí para afinar algunos detalles, Harry y Draco mantienen una relación aun sabiendo que Harry esta casado con el Lord, esto Harry lo hace por el bien de sus amigos, al menos eso cree el Lord quien le ha concedido el deseo de acabar el curso en Hogwarts con la condición que este se entregue en cuerpo y alma a él, esto lo saben Snape, Hermione, Ron y Sirius quien ahora es libre gracias a Dumbledore, explica como es que se dio lo de unos tatuajes, esto de los tatuajes es por una broma de Harry a Draco en los primeros capítulos. Si les queda alguna duda pueden preguntar o leer el fic ˆ-ˆ

* * *

**En este momento tengo lo que quiero**

Tatuajes del alma parte 1

Made in yatta´s brain

---O-o---

Por fin la escuela se vaciaría, todos estaban hablando sobre eso, comprar esto, aquello y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, pero cierto chico de cabellos oscuro tenía sus propios planes con cierto rubio

Caminaba por uno de los oscuros pasillos, caminaba a pasos agigantados, tenía un poco de prisa sin duda alguna, una silueta lo hizo disminuir su velocidad, una figura recargada en la pared cruzado de brazos, unas esmeraldas se vislumbraban entre tanta oscuridad, una sonrisa por parte del moreno quien se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio aprisionándolo contra la pared, este se quedo quieto por un instante –que te pasa? Nos pueden descubrir- Harry no hizo caso de las palabras de Draco y se abrazo al rubio, este volteo nervioso a los lados temiendo que alguien los viera –relájate no hay nadie, todos están ocupados-

El rubio se relajo un poco, hasta que recordó que tenía un poco de prisa, se separo del moreno –me buscabas por algo cierto? Que es lo que pasa?

Harry se quedo observando al Slytherin por unos segundos –la escuela estará vacía, sabes lo que eso significa?

El rubio se puso completamente carmesí, una risa nerviosa se le escapo, entonces Harry continuaba –todos estarán es Hogsmeade y eso significa que podremos hacer lo que nos plazca, que tal ir al jardín y luego...

Harry se veía emocionado hablando de esa manera, se sentía un poco culpable al robarle tal ilusión, Harry seguía contando sus planes animadamente y haciendo señas, fue con un beso que lo callo, Harry estaba desprevenido y eso lo asombro, al separarse el rubio se disculpo por tal acción a lo que Harry contesto –no tienes que disculparte por ese beso tan divino que me diste- Draco puso un dedo sobre los labios de Harry y negó con la cabeza –el beso es mi disculpa- ahora si Harry no entendía nada

-necesito ir a Hogsmeade- lo dijo muy serio

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –tienes algo importante que hacer?

Al parecer había entendido, no se veía molesto, tal vez no iba a ser tan malo después de todo, definitivamente se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien

-sí, hay algo importante que debo hacer- dijo sin mas ni mas el rubio

Harry no decía nada a aquello, eso era demasiado silencioso, demasiado para el gusto del Sly, por fin el ojiverde hablo –y que eso que tienes que hacer?

El rubio se quedo muy serio, no podía decírselo, por lo menos no todavía.

-un asunto de mi padre- fue lo único que atino a decir

El ojiverde miro de una manera que hizo que el mismo príncipe Slytherin sintiera un incomprensible temor, cosa que no lograba ni el mas cruel de los mortifagos del Lord.

-eso quiere decir que eso es mas importante que yo?

Draco levanto una ceja, el chico se escuchaba algo infantil, se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda al rubio, ahora si estaba enojado, había estado planeando eso de seguro desde quien sabe cuando y ahora venía a romperle todos los planes –escucha es una buena oportunidad para que pases mas tiempo con Sirius y tus amigos no lo crees?

El Gry seguía en la misma posición, ese silencio se escuchaba a no me convences en lo absoluto –esa es tu excusa? Ya esta claro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar con alguien como yo.

Draco lo abrazo por la espalda, Harry estaba muy molesto, intentaba liberarse, pero Draco no cedía en lo absoluto, lo aprisiono con fuerza hasta que por fin el moreno ceso en su intento por liberarse, estaba sumamente molesto y tenia deseos de llorar, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto hasta que escucho que le susurraba al oído –no hay nada mas importante que tu- mentiroso pensó, si eso fuera verdad la pasaría con él y no en quien sabe donde y con quien sabe quien, su enojo fue en aumento con aquellas palabras, eso le dio la fuerza para por fin liberarse, sería mejor que se fuera de allí antes de que en verdad su enojo fuera tan grande que sintiera deseos de golpearlo, pero Draco no iba a dejar que eso terminara de esa manera, lo jalo del brazo y lo atrajo de un solo tirón –te vez tan lindo cuando te enojas- Harry miraba su sonrisa seductora mientras hacia un puchero, intentaría liberarse de nuevo, que quería el rubio? Molestarlo mas de lo que ya estaba? El rubio lo obligo a besarlo, Harry se resistía lo mas que podía, pero esos labios moviéndose en su boca, demonios si que sabía que hacer cuando unía esos labios a los suyos, lo peor de todo era que lo estaba convenciendo, el rubio sabia que no podía resistir sus besos y se aprovechaba de ello, se separo un poco y miro a Harry a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, podía estar contemplándolo horas sin aburrirse en lo mas mínimo, le sonrió tiernamente –tu eres lo mas importante para mi, solo que es algo que si no lo hago ahora... compréndeme será rápido, pasaremos la otra mitad del día tu y yo solos que te parece?

Harry lo miro con resignación y se separo –que remedio- dijo finalmente Draco se apresuro le dio un beso repentino y rápido –entre mas pronto me vaya mas pronto regresare y salió corriendo mientras agitaba su mano en forma vigorosa y muy alegre, que remedió pensó y se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Ron estaba muy emocionado con la idea de que Harry los acompañara, ya tenían mucho tiempo que el trío dorado no se veía completo, llegaron a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla, curiosamente Sirius y Snape estaban en Pub, eso no extraño a Harry quien solo se limito a dar sorbos a su bebida mientras Ron empezaba a decir miles de tonterías y Hermione de vez en cuando le interrumpía para corregirlo, en verdad que estaba un tanto triste, el quería estar con Draco, donde estará en estos momentos? solo pensaba, bien se dijo a si mismo, haría caso de las recomendaciones del rubio, se puso de pie y fue a donde estaba Sirius si el no podía disfrutar de la compañía de Draco entonces no dejaría que Snape disfrutara de la compañía de su padrino.

-hola Sirius

Este lo miro algo extrañado –pensé que la pasarías con otra persona- lo miro con risa burlona Harry se limito a sentarse a su lado, pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla dio un buen trago, su padrino hizo que se detuviera –que bueno que esto no emborracha si no...

Harry lo miro con rencor, Sirius solo pudo reírse, sin duda había peleado con Draco, Sirius iba a decir algo cuando una carta entro disparada, Snape la atrapo, estaba un tanto extrañado aunque no lo demostró, miro a quien iba dirigida, Harry Potter de R decía, de R? Pensó, Sirius lo saco de sus pensamientos, era mas curioso que el mismo Harry quien se limito a recargarse en la mesa, no tenía ánimos de nada, solo esperaba a que Draco se desocupara para poder volver al castillo, Snape puso la carta frente a Harry, este la tomo al ver a quien iba dirigida supo quien la mandaba, si decía de R solo podía significar de Riddle, abrió la carta, esta solo decía unas indicaciones de a donde debía ir, se puso de pie, su padrino lo detuvo –todo esta bien Harry?- el chico lo miro con desgana –si ahora vengo, dicho aquello salió del lugar y siguió las indicaciones.

Entro en una tienda que no se veía en lo mas mínimo confiable, un señor de aspecto no muy agradable se acerco, la carta decía que le mostrara el sello del papel y el comprendería así que eso hizo, al mostrárselo el hombre se asusto mucho, se apresuro a llevar a Harry a una chimenea para iniciar la conversación, movía sus manos constantemente en forma nerviosa hasta que la cara del Lord se asomo entre el humo...

Harry lo miraba como fuera lo mas aburrido del mundo

-para que quieres hablar conmigo Tom?

-soy tu esposo, tengo derecho no?

Harry levanto una ceja, que esposo ni que nada el sabía que todo era una farsa

-por favor solo dime lo que quieres me están esperando

El Lord se quedo muy serio –no me importa, ellos esperaran el tiempo que yo decida

Ahora era oficial, ya estaba muy fastidiado y encima Tom –entonces para que me hablaste? No creo que sea solo para saludar-

-quiero saber como van las cosas en el colegio

-bien nada fuera de lo normal, es todo?

-tanto deseas irte? Quien te espera? Recuerda que ahora me perteneces

Harry se levanto del asiento –mi padrino me espera, como se diría tu suegro, mas vale que te portes bien con él o no te va a querer

JA, JA, JA... unas sonoras carcajadas se escucharon del Lord oscuro –eso a mi no me interesa, escucha bien lo que te digo, no olvides que eres un hombre felizmente casado y que me perteneces-

Harry interrumpió –eso es todo? Solo me hablaste para recordarme que soy de tu propiedad? Como si eso se olvidara tan fácil- ahora si se veía molesto –bien no lo olvidare puedo irme ya?

El lord se quedo muy serió –bien dejare que vayas con mi suegro, no lo olvides Harry me perteneces solo a mi...

Esas palabras quedaron en el aire mientras Harry salía algo mas que fastidiado del lugar, como si no fuera suficiente Draco lo deja para hacer quien sabe que cosas y ahora Tom también ponía su granito de arena para que es día fuera el mejor de todos, genial!! Pensó muy molesto.

Regreso con su padrino, no se requería conocer al moreno para saber que estaba muy molesto, Sirius quería preguntar pero Snape lo detuvo, negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de preguntar, Black comprendió lo que Severus le quiso decir –Harry quieres otra cerveza de mantequilla?

Al parecer el ojiverde no lo escucho pues estaba cuchichiando para si, sin duda muy molesto, de golpe se puso de pie y salió muy decidido son decir nada a nadie, esto dejo extrañados a los dos, Severus se acerco al oído de Sirius –crees que cometa alguna tontería?

Sirius se quedo un poco serio –sin duda alguna.

Mojoroshi... jane mata

* * *

Nota) hasta aquí la dejo jo,jo,jo... como van a ser mini historias espero y les gusten ˆ-ˆ en el próximo concluyo esta mini historia. 


	2. Tatuajes del alma 2

EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES **II**

Tatuajes del alma parte 2

_Made in yatta´s brain_

---O-o---

Harry había salido del lugar a toda prisa, dejando a Sirius y a Severus sin poder decirle más.

El chico estaba desesperado, su día había sido de lo mas fatal, todo se había juntado y sentía que no lo podía soportar, donde estaba el rubio? Le hubiese gustado ir con él pero claro el detalle de que lo suyo era secreto, camino por las calles del lugar tal vez podía espiarlo y si lo cachaban diría que intentaba hacerle una broma o tomar venganza por cualquier tontería que le haya echo en el pasado.

Media hora después Draco entro al Caldero chorriante miro en todas direcciones, entonces vio la roja cabellera de Weasley, significaba que Harry estaba en el lugar, camino lenta y elegantemente por el lugar intentando divisar al chico entre la castaña y el pelirrojo sin mucho éxito, tal vez estaba en el baño pensó, volteo en otra dirección y pudo ver a su padrino y a Sirius, a ellos si podía acercarse sin problemas.

Draco se acerco a los dos hombres quienes al parecer estaban discutiendo de algo, el rubio se sentó a un lado de Severus, el mayor quien estaba poniendo una risa triunfal, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sirius volteo y allí estaba su ahijado.

–donde esta él?- Fue lo único que dijo ya que tenia la atención de los dos, al ver que estos no contestaban y que lo miraban con cierta sorpresa le hizo suponer que Harry tal vez no se encontraba en ese lugar

–hace media hora que salio supusimos que había ido en tu búsqueda- se apresuro a decir su padrino al ver la seriedad del muchacho

–es que paso algo- agrego Sirius, Severus le dio un golpe con el codo, un gruñido por parte del lastimado mientras frotaba la zona golpeada, sin duda no debió dar tal información al rubio, quien empezaba a poner rostro de preocupación. Que mas remedio pensó el Sly mayor mientras giraba los ojos

–recibió una carta y salio del lugar a los pocos minutos regreso bastante molesto y salio en tu búsqueda, eso es todo lo que sabemos, ahora piensa donde crees que pudo ir?

El rubio se levanto de inmediato lo buscaría entre las tiendas, Harry tenía que aparecer, sin decir nada salio del lugar

–tu crees que haga una tontería?- Pregunto Sirius

–Sin duda y más si encuentra a Potter- fue su cruda respuesta.

Claro no tenían por que preocuparse ya tendría noticias de ellos esa misma tarde o si no al día siguiente, ese era su día libre y lo tenían que aprovechar, ellos estarían bien.

OoO

Harry había estado caminando sin éxito, no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a andar sin un rumbo fijo, dejo de mirar el piso para darse cuenta de que no tenía la más remota idea de donde se encontraba, el lugar se veía un tanto oscuro, genial pensó ahora solo faltaba que se topara con Tom en persona y en un lugar como ese no lo dudaba, un letrero con luces de neon llamaron su atención 'T.A.T.O.' era lo que decía en un color rojo brillante que mas bien parecía un rosa fuerte, se acerco al lugar un poco curioso sin darse cuenta choco contra un hombre grande de aspecto rudo, con ropa de cuero negro sin duda la fachada de un peligroso motociclista, el cual bufo al contacto con el muchacho, su rostro se veía aterrador, pero Harry lo ignoro, esto hizo molestar al sujeto quien lo tomo del cuello con una de sus grandes manos

–que hace una linda señorita en un lugar como este?-pregunto con una risa burlona, la cual menguo al ver la cicatriz en el rostro del muchacho, de inmediato lo libero con un tanto de terror en sus ojos

–disculpe no sabía que…

–me da igual- dijo el moreno interrumpiendo su disculpa, su mirada se clavo en el brazo de ese sujeto, tenía escrito un nombre en la piel, eso llamo demasiado la atención del moreno

–e..ese tatuaje, donde fue que te lo hicieron?

El sujeto parecía no comprender lo que el muchacho preguntaba, esa pregunta no era habitual y menos cuando se estaba frente al lugar donde se acostumbra a poner tatuajes, el chico puso su cara de molestia y el hombre solo pudo apuntar con su dedo la entrada al lugar, el chico volteo, esas letras le habían dado una idea y sin decir nada al sujeto quien se quedo con una expresión de desconcierto entro al lugar.

Había echo todas las preguntas que a él le interesaban, había un hechizo muy sencillo para ocultarlo así como el echo de que el sujeto que lo iba a hacer no sabría lo que pondría en ese tatuaje, escribió la frase en una hoja de papel y de un catalogo eligió un tipo de letra y tamaño así como los detalles de este, descubrió la zona que había elegido en su pierna una cortina le cubría la pierna, el sujeto tomo su barita y usando el trozo de papel que había escrito Harry hizo un hechizo muy extraño mientras movía de manera irregular la barita, después sintió que su pierna recibía pequeños picotazos incandescentes, eran un poco dolorosos pero no lo suficiente como para gritar, esto solo duro unos segundos, entonces Harry pudo leer lo mismo que había escrito en el papel, el sujeto le regreso el papel y le acerco una vela para que lo pudiera quemar, entonces le indico que podía practicar el hechizo para esconderlo y aparecerlo hasta que por fin lo dominara, en unos minutos ya estaba listo.

Salio del lugar un poco menos molesto, así Tom aprendería, siguió caminando intentando regresar a un lugar mas conocido, si Draco se enterara de lo que había echo seguro se desmayaba, Draco! No había pensado en eso, si Tom lo descubría? De seguro mataría al rubio sin pensarlo dos veces, que había echo?! Se dejo caer en el suelo un tanto pensativo, que iba a hacer?

OoO

Draco seguía caminando por el lugar sin encontrar a Harry, donde se pudo haber metido? Ya había recorrido las tiendas que suponía el chico podía entretenerse, aunque si estaba tan molesto no se iba a parar a comprar algo en alguna tienda o si? Y si se había ido al castillo a esperarlo? Por que no le había venido esa idea antes? Se dio la media vuelta y entonces se detuvo por un segundo, camino lentamente hacía ese lugar que le había llamado la atención, miro en ambas direcciones, las calles estaban llenas de magos y alumnos del colegio se detuvo a tres pasos de una persona mientras la miraba sonrió malévolamente

–Vaya, vaya, San Potter has perdido la dignidad y ahora gustas de tirarte al piso o piensas pedirme perdón de rodillas?

Harry reconoció la voz de inmediato volteo y miro directo a los ojos del rubio, su risa era la digna de un Sly pero sus ojos se notaban preocupados

–no me molestes Malfoy, no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer- decía mientras se ponía de pie

El rubio levanto una ceja –será mejor que te vayas al colegio, que no vez que le das un mal aspecto a la escuela, no te da vergüenza eh Potter?

El ojiverde frunció el ceño –yo hago lo que se me da la gana

El moreno le dio la espalda y salio del lugar con paso decidido mientras Draco sonreía tiernamente. Suponía que el moreno había entendido la indirecta entonces el se fue al colegio.

Por otra parte Harry se había ido a otro lugar, debía hacer un aparada antes de regresarse, ya estaba mas tranquilo después de ver al rubio, entro al establecimiento y de inmediato llego con Sirius y Snape, ambos se le quedaron viendo muy serios, en que momento los dejarían en paz? El moreno se coloco entre los dos y dijo lo mas bajo que pudo

–lo encontré y ya me voy, solo les vine a avisar para que pasaran tranquilos el día

El chico sonrió alegremente y se fue sin esperar respuesta, los otros dos atónitos, no se lo creían, ese había sido Potter siendo considerado con ellos? Se quedaron viendo

–admite que estabas preocupado por Draco

–admite que estabas preocupado por Harry

Dijeron al unísono, después se quedaron viendo por un segundo y se sonrieron, sin duda pasarían un buen día después de sentirse aliviados de saber que ninguno de los dos había cometido una tontería o al menos eso pensaban.

OoO

Draco estaba impaciente esperando a Harry, el chico se había ido primero que el y no era hora de que apareciera, que estaba pasando? Acaso no había entendido la indirecta? Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, si Harry no llegaba en los próximos 5 minutos… a quien engañaba no iba a esperar otros 5 minutos, viro en dirección a la salida cuando alguien se lanzo sobre él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, claro no lo suficiente como para que cayera

–por que tardaste tanto? Estaba preocupado

El moreno se acurruco en el pecho del rubio, parecía un gato reclamando atención por parte de su dueño.

–Draco…

La voz del moreno se escucho y el rubio acaricio su cabeza lentamente –si?- Harry poso su mirada en la del rubio, su mirada se notaba algo preocupada

–quien te escribió?- la pregunta del rubio hizo que el ojiverde se retirara y le diera la espalda al rubio

–si nuestra relación pone tu vida en peligro me odiarías por eso?

El rubio se extraño al escuchar aquello, a que se refería el moreno? Peligro? Estaba mas que conciente lo que conllevaba estar al lado de Harry y no le importaba la muerte, sería aun peor no estar cerca del moreno

–no… no me importaría morir si es por estar a tu lado, eso lo decidí en el momento que acepte estar a tu lado, en el momento en que me lo propusiste.

Draco se abrazo de Harry –la carta era de Tom, quería hablar conmigo, solo para recordarme que soy de su propiedad- la voz de Harry se escucho dolida, el rubio empezó a besarle el cuello.

–un papel no puede determinar la propiedad de una persona, un papel firmado no puede asegurar que tú ames a una persona, recuerda las razones por las que te uniste a él, tu no perteneces a nadie.

El moreno empezó a negar con la cabeza –te equivocas- el ojiverse se giro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, suave lento, se separo unos milímetros –yo solo puedo ser de ti- termino de decir aquello y profundizo el beso.

OoO

Harry estaba recostado a un lado del rubio, había terminado su relato

–y eso fue lo realmente paso?- decía en tono de burla

–claro que si me llamas mentiroso?!- el moreno quería separarse un tanto molesto por la ofensa, pero el rubio no se lo permitió –supongo que no podría haber sido de otra manera, dime fue cierto lo que dijiste aquella vez?

El moreno no entendía a lo que el rubio se refería, lo acerco mas abrazándolo de manera posesiva pero a la vez cariñosa –aceptas que tienes un dueño?- termino por decir el rubio ya que no recibía respuesta del ojiverde, Harry se quedo callado por un instante, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa –tal vez un papel no lo asegure, pero mi piel, eso es suficiente como para asegurarte que solo soy de ti?

El rubio negó divertido –si tu me lo dices es suficiente.

El llanto de un bebe los saco a los dos de su romántico ambiente, Draco estaba por levantarse pero Harry lo detuvo –deja que sea yo quien vaya- Draco lo observo se veía suplica en su mirada –esta bien- le sonrió y entonces el Gry fue a la fuente del llanto.

En tan poco tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas, aunque el amor que sentía por Harry se había gestado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, primero las interminables venganzas las de el ultimo año habían sido las mas fuertes de todas, los letreros en su pecho lo habían metido en muchos aprietos, el castigo de Snape para con Harry donde tuvo que intervenir para ponerlo al corriente de las clases había podido desencadenar peleas y celos, la ida del Gry habiendo confesado sus sentimiento después enterarse de que se casaba con el Lord y su regreso para que el moreno le propusiera estar con el sabiendo toda la verdad, por ese chico se había rebaja a ser el otro como la sociedad lo llamaba, hacerse ese tatuaje el mismo día y al termino del curso no poder mostrárselo, la oleada de celos que lo hicieron ir a confesar todo a Severus para arrancarle a Harry de sus brazos y descubrir que Harry había matado a ese maldito y terminar en aquel experimento de ese chifado de Dumbledore, que alegría sentí al saber que estabas bien, pero que tonto fue de mi parte pensar que ya todo había acabado, cuando tus recuerdos se desvanecieron al eliminar por completo a Voldemort, pensé que todo había acabado no me amabas, entonces llego la noticia esperabas un hijo mió y eso fue lo que me devolvió la esperanza de estar de nuevo con Harry.

El moreno regresaba sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos –Draco donde esta el biberón?-

El rubio se levanto –lo deje en la cocina quieres que vaya por el?- Harry negó con la cabeza y se retiro, Draco se fue a donde estaba el bebe, este ya no lloraba le sonrio mientras le hacia cosquillas en el estomago a manera de juego

–escucha no le digas a Harry, pero no sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ya que gracias a ti puedo estar a su lado, no sabes por lo que pasamos- le dio un beso en la frente y se giro, se quedo estático al ver a Harry recargado en el marco de la puerta

–pero que tierno te vez con tu hijo

El rubio se sonrojo y volteo la mirada –este bebe tiene mucha suerte de tener un padre como tu, de seguro será un malcriado insoportable cuando crezca.

Harry se acerco para dar el biberón al bebe, Draco lo abrazo por la cintura –si el tiene suerte de tenerme a mi como padre yo tengo aun mas suerte por tenerte a ti como mi pareja.

Harry hizo un puchero –pensé que dirías que tenia suerte de tenernos a los dos.

El rubio emitió sonoras carcajadas al ver lo ofendido que parecía su pareja –lo entendiste mal-le dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla con la mano –quise decir que el y yo tenemos suerte de tenerte…

**OWARI**

* * *

_Gracias por todos sus lindos review!!! Pues esta fue la continuación del fic "En este momento que es lo que quieres" muchas hicieron preguntas sobre cosas como desde cuando estaba casado con Voldemort, pues coloque ese mini resumen entonces je,je… espero y entiendan mejor con lo que escribí si les quedaron dudas pueden leer el fic de la primera parte les aseguro que no se aburrirán además de que no tendrán que esperar a que actualice ja,ja,ja XD!! Err… etto como les decía si tienen dudas pueden preguntar y yo con gusto contestare espero y les haya gustado de nuevo gracias por leer!!_


End file.
